


Gym Buddy

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gyms, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "“i came to the gym to work out but holy god i can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot” au for Minty "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Buddy

Monty Green was in no way, shape or form athletic. He never had been and he probably never will be. That was fine by him. It didn’t mean though that he couldn’t be healthy. At least that’s what he told himself every time he stepped into the gym.

Monty’s New Year’s resolution had been to try and be a little more active in life. Jasper had decided to join him on this endeavour, claiming that he also needed to build up some muscle.

(Don’t ask Monty why. He had no clue)

In the beginning everything went smoothly. Jasper and Monty met up every evening and worked out for an hour, eventually going home sweaty and exhausted.

However after a month Jasper quit saying he couldn’t take it anymore and so for the last two months, Monty had been working out by himself, not quite ready to give up just yet. But with each passing day he wished had someone to work out with.

(Even though all Jasper had done while they worked out was complain about how hard everything was.)

One fateful morning though it seemed that Monty would be getting his wish for a new workout buddy, in the form of one Nathan fucking Miller. Now Monty usually worked out in the evenings, on account of the fact that was the only time he was free during the week.

However one day he decided to wake up a little earlier and head to the gym. Oh how glad he is that he did. This workout session starts out like any other. Monty rotates around the gym, using every machine once before repeating the whole process.

It’s on his second trip round when Monty notices him. He was a gorgeous specimen of a man, all brooding gazes and dark eyes. Monty’s mystery man was using the weights and damn did he look good.

The tank top he wore did nothing to hide the well defined muscles of his arms and chest. If anything it just amplified them, the tight fabric stretching across his broad shoulders. Monty’s eyes were glued to this guy, all thoughts of working out gone from his mind.

Instead Monty just stares as the guy continues to lift the weights, arms straining with each movement. Monty has to bite his lip to stop a moan from coming out at the sight. Remembering that he was at a gym and was supposed to be working out himself, Monty shakes his head before continuing his jog on the treadmill.

(What he misses though is a pair of very dark eyes on him, a smirk playing on full lips.)

As Monty breaks into a slow jog, he realizes that the treadmill put him in the perfect position to continue watching the handsome stranger. Shaking his head, Monty refuses to so much as even peek over at the other guy instead turning his head so he faced straight ahead.

Out of the corner of his eye, Monty notices that the guy was now doing pushups and looking devastatingly handsome while doing so. Monty lets out a frustrated groan, feet starting to move just a little bit faster.

Monty’s able to ignore the guy for a couple of minutes but then he makes the mistake of looking over again and his eyes widen at the sight of the guy now doing one handed pushups. As Monty watches mesmerized by the rhythmic motion of the arm bending, his eyes tracing a vein going down the length of the guy’s arm.

With Monty’s gaze diverted elsewhere, he isn’t paying attention to the steps he’s taking and with a yell he goes toppling over, arms flailing comically. Immediately everyone looks over at him with concern, except for one person. One person was looking a him with a smirk stretched across his face.

A blush on his cheeks Monty waves everyone away choosing instead to struggle to his feet by himself.

“That was quite a spill. You alright?”

Not glancing up at the sound of a deep voice, Monty just mutters, “I’m fine thanks.”

“Here let me help you.”

Jerking away Monty glances up sharply, a protest on his lips, but that all dies when he sees just who was standing in front of him.

Wide eyed all Monty can sputter out is, “Y-y-you…!”

The guy standing in front of him was none other than one handed push up guy from before and all Monty could think about in that moment was that he looked so much more better up close.

“Me”

There’s a small smirk on the guy’s face as he nods at Monty. Scrambling to his feet, Monty leans against the treadmill for support avoiding the hot guy’s gaze.

He’s surprised when the other guy speaks saying, “I’m Miller.”

Confused Monty just whispers, “Monty.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds as Monty continues to avoid Miller’s gaze while the other man awkwardly shuffles around trying to think of something to say.

“Do you maybe want to work out with me?”

Shocked Monty glances up at Miller and it’s only then he notices the shy smile stretched across the other’s face.

“You want to work out with me?”

Miller grins bashfully (Monty finds it more adorable than puppies) before saying, “Well I don’t do one handed push ups for just anyone”

As soon as the words slip through Miller’s lips he wishes he could take them back but then he notices the awed look on Monty’s face and he knows he’s said the right thing.

“You were trying to impress me?”

“Well yeah, did it work?”

Monty nods slowly the blush on his cheeks only darkening, but the answering grin he gets back from Miller makes it all worth it.

Monty may have lost Jasper as a gym buddy but he gained someone infinitely better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
